Raikou Waka
|birthdate=07 December |age=Part 1: Tokubetsu Jōnin Part 2: Kage |gender=Male |age=Part 1: 10-13 Part 2: 16-17 |height=Part 1: 3.94 Part 2: 5.2 |weight=Part 1: 65.86 Part 2: 65.9 |rank=Part 1: Tokubetsu Jōnin Part 2: Kage |homecountry=Konohagakure |Clan=Waka clan |affiliation=Konohagakure |previous affiliation=Meiyo no Kishi |occupation=Hokage |previous occupation=Leader of Meiyo no Kishi |team=Team Raikou |previous team=Meiyo no Kishi Team Jenī |partner= |previous partner= |family=Tatsu Waka ( father ) |rank=Kage |classification=Sage Sensor Type |reg=008971 |academy=9 |chunin=11 |jōnin=12 |kekkei= |tota=Desolation Release |beast= |hiden=Hiden: Art of Creation and Destruction Technique |nature= Lightning Release Fire Release Earth Release Yang Release ( Affinity ) Yin Release ( Pseudo-affinity ) Yin-Yang Release Solar Release Lunar Release |jutsu=Desolation Release: Burst Desolation Release: Origin of Explosions- Birth Desolation Release: Origin of Explosions- Death Kenjutsu: Swift Star Slicing Stream Rasengan Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Summoning Technique Desolation Release: Rasengan Solar Release: Bishamon's Judgment Solar Release: Shuriken Storm |weapons=Dual Blades }} Raikou Waka also known as The speed god ( Sokudo-shin ) is hailed as the fastest shinobi of his time, because of this he was chosen as the next hokage without hesitation. He is also one of the few survivors of the Waka clan who were nearly destroyed because of their unique Kekkei Mōra, the Desolation Release, one of the most powerful nature releases. Background Early life Raikou Waka is the first and oldest son of Tatsu Waka, a legendary shinobi, they named him Raikou because of his unique ability to passively absorb nature energy and transform its nature to lightning style. Raikou grew up not knowing his mother but grew up strong and healthy. Raikou always had a talent for making friends easily which led to his father developing the idea that he could never be a ninja. However later on Raikou Waka survived using his Desolation Release chakra in a burst form when a mysterious assailant tried to capture him. Academy Days On entering Ninja Academy, Raikou proved to be a slow learner who could not learn Ninjutsu but with encouragement from his friends, teacher and father he overcame all odds and became the best student in Konoha Ninja Academy. Raikou then graduated from the Academy at the age of 9. Even though he was just a genin he had already obtained four Releases because of this and his special trait, a mysterious man had set their sights on him. During the graduation ceremony the Hokage sensed a vast amount of chakra. He finally located the source of the chakra and sent his advisor Shikamaru Nara to investigate. The mysterious figure spotted him and quickly sent Shikamaru hurling through the air. Everyone turned their attention to him this mysterious man swiftly grabbed Raikou and flew away. Naruto then sent Anbu to give chase to him. They finally apprehended him after a long drawn out chase to the border. A few months later Raikou was suddenly plagued by visions of a man with a black and white mask. He went into a number of fits, in one of these he almost killed his father. Despite this the villagers did not bear ill feelings for him but instead praised his accomplishments. This caused suppress these visions forcefully and carry on with life as usual, this caused an odd diamond-shaped seal to appear on his right arm. However he still has these visions but they only occur when he is near an Ōtsutsuki or anyone with direct relations to that clan. Naruto's training After the incident Naruto Uzumaki, the seventh Hokage, decided to personally train Raikou and keep an eye on his development. Since Naruto found it completely useless to perform the bell challenge since he was his only student, he instead used the Rasengan as a trial. It took less than a day to learn it since the Desolation Release requires more chakra control than the Rasengan. Naruto was suprised at this as it only took him a few hours to perfect. Mission: Gather intel on The Masked Man Raikou was walking home when he heard the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, had summoned him. He then rushed to the Hokage's Mansion where he saw an unfamiliar face. The Hokage then introduced him to his new squad captain, a teenage girl with long, pink hair. "You mean my squad right?" Raikou correcting the Hokage. " No, it's her squad and either this is not up for discussion its an order" he pointed at the girl with the pink hair. Raikou remarks with a smug look in his eye "Well, she's probably lower ranked than me anyway...". Naruto then jumped Raikou and beat him up in a comical fashion. "Are we done here?" Naruto said putting back on the Hokage's hat "Ye..yes sir." Raikou responded backing away from the Hokage comically. "Nice to me you" the girl who was apparently named Jenī no Kai said in a almost doll like voice. Raikou shrugged her off and asked what the mission was. Naruto then said in a serious tone, "Do you remember the man that kidnapped you years ago?" Raikou then had a vision, one of those he had blocked years ago, of a man with of black and white in a strange library. Before he collapsed Jenī caught him however just touching him caused her to get flustered and accidentally dropped him on the floor. She then apologized in an almost comical way while Naruto said gloomily, "This is gonna be a looong day" Naruto then explained the mission to the two. "So this is a reconnaissance mission huh?" Raikou said while still recovering from the earlier trauma. Naruto shook his head and explained, "The Masked Man has recently became an S-rank criminal, as he stole the sacred scroll containing a technique capable of destroying entire villages. He has recently been seen in various places in the Land of Fire raiding multiple grave sites. However he has left all of the bodies in tact so I'm sending your squad to gather intel on his activities and remember do not engage him." Raikou was completely astonished by this, the man who had evaded a platoon of Anbu actually got his hands on such a technique and is doing who knows what in the Land of Fire. Jenī then snapped her fingers this action caused Raikou to return from his daydream. "Are you okay?" Jenī asked with a concerned look on her face. Raikou shrugged it off as he did earlier and asked where he was last seen. Naruto answered by saying he was recently seen near the Library of Knowledge. They set off to the Library of Knowledge early in the morning. Raikou then thought about The Masked Man a man with powers beyond comprehension and how he was after an object of immense power. If he attained it he would be a god in his own right. Jenī then asked once again whether he was alright and stated she wouldn't quit bothering him until he answered. "Look I'm pretty sure you're a nice girl and all but trust me you do not want to get involved with that man." She then replied by saying she could take him to which he simply answered sarcastically while rolling his eyes, "Sure you can...Oh looks like we've finally arrived" Suddenly a shadow appeared above them, Raikou then intercepted this by grabbing Jenī and using Desolation Release: Burst to deflect it. The creature crashed and kept on going until he crashed into nearby mountain. "What was that?!" Jenī said in a terrified tone. "I have no idea but it looks like it's bad news." Raikou replied while trying to figure out what the creature was because it didn't look like any of the creatures he had seen. The creature then stood up and came charging towards them. Raikou used the summoning technique to summon a flock of mockingbirds to confuse the beast. He then charged at the beast using a Rasengan however the beast did not even flinch. "Looks like I'm gonna need more" he then used the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to make fifty clones and each one used Rasengan and charged at the beast this sent it hurling through the air. While in the air the beats turned it's attention to them and used the Hiden: Fuketsu Eki Tsunami. "What the?!" Raikou was horrified but not at the technique or the beast but it's chakra, it felt cold and hollow. Jenī then used the Steel Release: Weapon Moulding technique to make a chain to pull Raikou out of the way and crafted a steel sphere. However the the shield could not withstand the techniques sheer power and corrosive chakra. Raikou then snapped back into reality and used his Lightning Release chakra to help it withstand the waves raw power. He then anxiously waited for the technique's end. After a few minutes it finally came to an end. Raikou then broke the steel sphere in half using his Lightning Chakra cloak after he undid his seal using a half cat and tiger hand seal. Raikou then looked around for the beast but it had vanished. He then thought it had most likely left because it thought they were dead. He didn't blame it because under normal circumstances they would have died but because of his unique ability which allowed him to passively absorb natural energy to enhance his body and his Lightning and Yang Release natures, he was able to shield them both from the intense attack. Raikou then fell to the ground due to chakra exhaustion. Raikou woke up to a well lit room with an unfamiliar face above his own face. The man then introduced himself as Kumori a sage of the Library of Knowledge. "So we've finally arrived" Raikou said. Wait where is Jenī? He looked around and saw her talking to the other sages. Raikou then went to check if she was alright. She then stated with a smug expression that she wasn't the one who was laying on the floor. Annoyed by this he marched out of the Library with a pouted face. However Kumori was waiting at the entrance and asked Raikou what had happened. He then explained that they were attacked by a strange beast with unusual chakra. Kumori told him it may have been Naiha a creature of pure malicious nature with no inhibitions. How am I suppose to beat that thing even my Rasengan was no match for that thing questioned to which he simply replied, "Practice." How could this man be so calm if he knows how dangerous the enemy is. Their conversation is interrupted by the one of the other sages who called both Kumori and Raikou to discuss the recent grave robberies. They then set off the next day to investigate the tombs The Masked Man, early in the morning. Raikou arrived at the tomb site west of the library first however it seemed as if someone had already been there as the entrance to the tomb was open. He then went inside to investigate and he saw him, the one they had been searching for...The Masked Man. Raikou then felt his hand pulse and fell to the ground. What is going on I don't understand. What is it trying to tell me? He then ignored the pulsing, looked at him and smirked. The Masked Man then suddenly crashed into the floor, "What the hell?! I didn't even see him move!" He then felt an unbelievable pain in his stomach area he looked down and saw it was a Rasengan drilling through him. Heh looks like you aren't as strong as I thought. The Masked Man then kicked Raikou off him sending him hurling through the air. He then followed up with a flying kick then drop kicked him into the floor. Suddenly a white cloud appeared which created multiple chains to intercept the kick then through him out of the tomb. I know I keep saying this but what the?! Raikou then backed away from the strange cloud and prepared for battle however the orb did not seem to be hostile. "So after all this time it has surfaced" The Masked Man said as he got up and appeared two orbs behind him. The black orb became a stream that erased everything in its path. Raikou then prepared a Rasengan in one hand and charged at him while avoiding the black stream. However the assailant used the white orb to create a gigantic wall. Raikou then backed away and evaded the black stream which was presumably following his heat signature as it was following his movements. While evading the assault of both the black stream and The Masked Man he managed to concentrate a handful of Desolation Release chakra enough to cause a big explosion so he could slip away. However he did not count on the white cloud becoming a bombshell. "Stop!" The Masked Man was not entirely suprised at this surrender. So you finally surrendered heh. Suddenly Raikou started running around in circles while yelling what am I gonna do?! Raikou then thought of an idea...RUN! While fleeing he tossed the bombshell to The Masked Man and ran away in a comical fashion. He was suprised at this as judging from the size of the bomb it would only cause a small explosion which wouldn't even cause that much damage. He then tossed it up into the air and ran after him but got pushed away by the bomb's explosion. He was amazed at the bombs' sheer power, no wonder why that idiot tossed it and ran as if his life depended on it. Once again he had underestimated that fool's abilities as the explosion wiped out the entire field if it wasn't for his black orb he would've most likely been incinerated. Raikou was panting and looked behind him, he then saw a huge dust cloud signifying the bomb detonated. Luckily I wasn't the one who was directly caught in the explosion. Suddenly a steel cage fell upon him trapping him inside. What is the meaning of this? Raikou then saw the sages and Jenī. "Oh, I should've known..." Jenī said seeming annoyed. You guys just missed him. He was all like "Oh no bro" and I was like "Oh yeah bro. You should've thought about that before you..." he quickly got tired of this and asked them to let him out. Do we have to the sages questioned... The next day Kumori asked Raikou what happened exactly, to which he happily replied proud of his exploits however he did leave out the cowardness part..."It's no surprise he was able to you use the Hiden: Art of Creation and Destruction Technique but you on the other hand..." Kumori then asked him to stay behind for further questioning and said he will inform the Hokage immediately. Later Years Raikou spent three years at the Library of Knowledge learning how to use the hiden technique. During his stay at the library he developed Desolation Release: Rasengan as a result of him not being able to properly add his Desolation Release chakra to the Rasengan and discovered he had access to star chakra. Which upon discovering easily learned to control it due to his own Kekkei Tōta being more difficult to control because of its' unpredictable nature. After those three years he wondered around the world helping those in need until he returned to the village preferring the comfy lifestyle. Upon his return he was declared the Hokage although he refused even running away to be rid of the position. However they eventually caught him and pressured him into accept the position. During this period he weaseled himself into going on a mission called "Konohagakure's Recovery Mission". This mission involved saving a mysterious boy who was part of Sunagakure's mysterious Za Shadou project. He soon became the boy's closest friend who later introduced himself as Yakegoka Naikanboku after a dissing contest. However his reign did not last long as he was asked after four months to become the leader of Meiyo no Kishi. He accomplished many feats during his time in Meiyo no Kishi including battling an army of rogue samurai and emerging victorious. After some time in Meiyo no Kishi he began to see a cycle hatred. However he did not think much about it until he heard of a terrorist group, led by The Masked Man, who had declared war on the shinobi world. During the Five Great Nation's darkest hour he abandoned them along with the members of Meiyo no Kishi. However Yakegoka tried to stop him in vain. The two clashed in a battle of the ages which left the surrounding area's environment completely changed. During this battle Raikou gained access to Stellar Sage Mode after attempting to gather more Senjutsu chakra despite not having any chakra left to balance it so he used star chakra as a substitute. However in the end Raikou emerged victorious. Appearance Raikou Waka has straight yellow hair. His usual attire consists of a black jacket, grey pants and a pair of headphones hanging around his neck. Personality Raikou is a kind, big-hearted young person. He will not hesitate to help anyone in need, friend or foe, even if it puts his own life at risk. However although he is kind, he does have a short temper and is easily angered by such things as someone taking his lunch. Raikou is normally laid back but when a mission arrives he will do anything to weasel his way into going there himself. This normally causes the advisors to complain constantly about him ignoring his duties as Hokage. As he finds the position to be a 'total bore', he often states although he refused to accept the position the Daimyō and the sages pressured him into accepting it. Abilities Raikou is a powerful shinobi who's abilities caught the attention of the Fire Daimyō and the sages. This caused them to choose Raikou without hesitation as the next Hokage. When Raikou refused to accept the position the Fire Daimyō and the sages pressured him until he accepted, a further testament to his powers. Raikou is capable of barely matching with the speed of the Second Hokage's Flying Thunder God technique. This earned him the title Sukodo-shin which literally means 'The speed god'. Chakra and physical prowess Raikou Waka has incredible stamina and speed, allowing him to end any battle almost instantly but this makes him vulnerable to suprise attacks. However because of his tendency to help anyone in need, he gets injured most of the time trying to protect them. His physical strength is not impressive but he makes up for it by using a special fighting style he invented, called 'flowing taijutsu' which allows him to dodge an attack by lowering his defence completely and move with the 'flow' of the fight. However if the attacks make contact the user will recieve the attacks full power. He later gains access to star chakra after he consumes a starfruit obtained through unknown means. Ninjutsu Raikou does not heavily on ninjutsu but if the opponent cannot be beaten by speed alone, as a final resort, he will use his Desolation Release. However normally he will sub consciously begin using star chakra to battle strong or troublesome opponents. Fūinjutsu Raikou Waka seems to have some knowledge with fūinjutsu, judging from him being able to unseal the bombs from Desolation style: Origin of Explosions- Birth. He was also capable of constructing a seal which is able to suppress one's unique ability. Kenjutsu Raikou Waka sub consciously uses star chakra instead of the normal chakra variant to coat his blades. He then combines this with his incredible speed and begins to slash his opponents, this causes him to unknowingly perform Kenjutsu: Swift Star Slicing Stream. Star Chakra Mode Raikou unconsciosly gained access to Star Chakra Mode after consuming the star fruit. However because of the shock caused to his body, Raikou lost consciousness and does not remember this happening. So he has not entered this mode as of yet, but sub-consciously uses star chakra without realising it. However this only occurs when he is having trouble with an opponent. He later becomes aware of this chakra and learns how to control it in a short period of time. However he is still unaware of the Star Chakra Mode. Unique Chakra Mode Raikou gained access to Sage Mode due to Raikou's special ability to passively absorb Senjutsu chakra and convert it to Lightning chakra, to augment his physical abilities, form a protective armour and Lightning natured techniques. Stellar Sage Mode Raikou immediately gained access to this mode due to his special ability. Unlike the basic Stellar Sage Mode his version does not have permanent wings however his chakra cloak produces artificial wings. His Lightning Cloak becomes violet in colour and takes appearance of star chakra with an augmented appearance. Due to him attaining Stellar Sage Mode instantly when trying to access more star chakra because of this Raikou is unaware of Star Chakra mode up to this day. Nature Transformation Raikou is capable of using Lightning Release, Fire Release, Earth Release, Yang Release nature transformations and a Kekkei Mōra. He later gains access to Yin Release after his encounter with The Masked Man. He also has a natural cloak of Lightning Release chakra similar to that of the Raikage however this cloak has low voltage but can cause substantial damage to anyone trying to touch him. As this natural cloak often hurts anyone who touches him, he has created a seal to suppress his ability. This seal can be undone by forming a half cat and tiger hand seal. Later on in his life he gains Yin-Yang Release after gaining the hiden technique. During his battle with Yakegoka Naikanboku he gained access to Solar Release and Lunar Release due to him attaining Stellar Sage Mode. Intelligence Raikou Waka uses unruly tactics in battle, this confuses the enemy and his allies to the point in which they are not sure on which side he is on. But Raikou is loyal to his allies and would never abandon them no matter what the circumstances are. Raikou is very trusting of strangers believing everyone has a good heart this is his best trait however this is also his greatest weakness as people often take advantage of him. When he is angered he loses all reason and attacks the assailant mercilesly. The only thing that may stop is someone giving him a piece of sponge cake. Trivia •Raikou's data book •His most favourite food is ice cream •His least favorite is anything which contains onions •His most favorite drinks are sports drinks •His least favorite drink is anything with bubbles •Raikou's favourite words are 'what the'